Hunter x Hunter Commercial
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: The Hunter X Hunter Cast Commercial. Warning: the hxh cast may be OOC.
1. spider

Spiders

Are you collecting spiders? Or maybe you are interested in researching them? But the problem is that it is hard to find one?

Well, there is no need to worries for you can get any spiders you want!

All you need to do is contact Kuroro Lucifer.

For he is able to provide any spider you want.

Live spiders, Dead spiders, mutant size of tarantula and many more.

Kuroro Lucifer's Spider, providing all spiders you need.

Warning: Does not responsible for the injury or death caused by the spiders as well as superpower caused by the spider.


	2. house cleaning services

2\. House Cleaning Services

Howdy, tired from cleaning the house? All the mess just made everything messier?

No need to worry anymore for now we have…

Shizuku's Cleaning Service!

She will clean everything literally. Her vacuum cleaner will suck all the mess

She will get the job done in flash and really clean.

Warning: Everything will be clean to the point the room has no more furniture and it's not returnable.


	3. building destroyer

3\. Building Destroyer

Destroying the building taking a long time? All the commotion making all the neighbor goes into protest?

Then, all you need is Uvogin, the building destroyer

He is enthusiastic in destroying anything.

Not only building, anything is fine. Whether is big or small.

With his big bang impact, everything is destroyed.

Warning: He is not the one to calculate strength so lots of things will be destroyed also he can be very loud to the point it can cause your eardrums to bleed.

**Review Reply**

**Sweet Candy180: O_O what are you going to do with the spiders? And thank you very much for the review. **


	4. stitches and thread business

4\. Stiches and Thread business.

Lots of things need to be fixed? Such as cloth fixing or skin fixing? Need a really strong thread?

Don't you worry about it.

Machi's stiches and thread will do the trick.

She can fix the torn clothes or even the cut off arm or legs. She can be asked for stitching someone else's mouth when you can't stand someone being noisy. She will finish the stitches in a short time.

You can buy her thread as well and it is a really strong thread. It can be used to strangle someone, tied someone and cut someone really well. Quite a convenient murder weapon.

Warnings: The price of her thread and services is so expensive to the point only rich people can afford it.

**Review Reply**

**Milye6 : Here is Machi commercial, hope you enjoy it.**

**Thewizardofoddness : Thanks, I'm really glad that you like it**


	5. Genei Ryodan Band

5\. Genei Ryodan Band

The new band has finally comes out. It's a really unique band producing unique music. The music produced in mass murder.

Kuroro Lucifer, the conductor.

Machi, the puppet dancer.

Phinks, the neck breaker.

Shizuku, the head hitter.

Feitan, the slicer.

Nobunaga The Sword slasher

Bolonelov the musical dancer

Shalnark The dancer controller

Kortopi The Song copier

Franklin The Machine gun musical

Kalluto The Fan dancer

Uvogin The destroyer

Pakunoda The Lyrics and melody memory

Warning: The live is showing a not censored brutality so beware that someone who is not a maniac, seeing this may traumatize you for live also you can be the victim as well if you are nearby to watch as they don't care for who will they used to produce their music.

Review Reply

DAIrinchan (chapter 1) : Ah, souka (I see) seems there are many people who like spiders.

DAIrinchan (chapter 2) : maybe, I didn't notice that but Shalnark does mention her power is rare breed.

DAIrinchan (chapter 3) : Seriously? What are you going to do with all of those services?

DAIrinchan (chapter 4) : She truly is.

Sweet Candy180 (chapter 3) : Wow, remind me to never become your enemy.

Sweet Candy180 (chapter 4) : Doubt it, Machi will always be loyal to Kuroro.


	6. pet consultation

6\. Pet Consultation

Your pet is behaving weirdly? You want to know what is your pet thinking or talking about?

For now. You will now.

Thanks to "Gon's pet consultation"

He will tell you what are your pet saying even to tame your fierce pet.

"Gon's pet consultation" will make you understand your pet better.

Warning: Does not work on robot animal or Mike.

**Review Corner**

**Sweet Candy180 : Oh, I see. At least that made you have a good rest.**

**DAIrinchan : some are private and some are public also somehow I want to know but at the same time I don't want to know.**


	7. hacking lesson

7\. Hacking Lesson

Want a fast way for information gathering? Wanting to learn more about net?

You should go to "Shalnark Hacking Lesson"

You will be able to hack for getting all information you need.

You will put all firewall or virus protection into a shame since you will be able to bypass them.

"Shalnark Hacking Lesson" giving you many tips on hacking and computers.

Warning: There will be too much information to process and handling electronics carelessly will be dangerous for your life.

**Review Corner**

**DAIrinchan (chapter 6) : Yeah, I should made more commercial about the others, not just the phantom troupe. Sorry and I'll say you make a wise choice in my opinion.**

**Sweet Candy180 (chapter 6) : thanks. I'll make the other character soon at the next chapter.**


	8. healer kurapika

8\. Healer Kurapika.

Doctor bill for fractured bones are expensive? You are hurt everywhere?

The mighty healer Kurapika to the rescue.

With his holy chain, every injury will be recovered.

Fast and truly efficient

Warning: Doesn't work on illness and spiders are definitely not welcome as instead of holy chain, he will use chain jail.


	9. Nanika's wish paper

9\. Nanika's wish paper

Tired of wishing in the falling star or even when wishing in the wishing well because the wish is not granted?

Have no fear for your wish will be granted with this Nanika's wish paper.

Write your wish on the paper with your signature and ask Nanika to grant it.

It will be come true when you made that wish in 7th July without any sacrifice for it is a special day for Nanika and Alluka.

Warning: made the wish in other day will cost your arm or legs or your life as well as your loved one lives for you have to surpass the wish trial also once the wish have been made, it cannot be taken back so be specific when you made it also find Nanika first for nanika is still travelling with Killua, made sure to get Killua's permission as well or game over.

**Review Corner**

**DAIrinchan (chapter 8): Haha… yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to figure out something else.**

**Guest (chapter 8): True but Kurapika's healing technique is much more efficient than Leorio but for Leorio there is another thing he can do that the others can't. I'll show it in other chapter. Thx for the review.**

**Sweet Candy180 (Chapter 8) : For sure. Thanks for the idea and this is the commercial about Nanika, I'll make other characters later.**

**Guest (Chapter 5): if you would like, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you for the idea and the review!**


	10. Leorio's bargain book

10- Leorio's bargain book

Price of all things are very expensive? Want to know more tips and tricks to bargin?

Then all you need is Leorio's bargain book.

It is filled with a lot of tips for the bargain so you will be able to get goods at cheap price.

Read this book to become the bargain master!

Warning:, made sure to use this technique not very often or you may get kicked out by some shop for being too noisy or too annoying


	11. Veze's instant lover chocolate

11- Veze's chocolate of instant lover.

You had a hard time for getting a date?

Tired of getting rejected all the time?

All you need is Veze's chocolate of instant lover.

One package has 8 chocolates inside!

One bite for someone you like, he or she would be your love slave, immediately!

Warning: It only works for 3 hours so once the effect is over, run for your life or gives another one for more lasting effect.

**Review Corner**

**Sweet Candy180 (chapter 9) : Yeah! thanks for the review! XD**

**DAIrinchan (chapter 9) : Hmm, true. It is hard for me to hate Alluka as well even though he or she takes Killua away from Gon. I really like Alluka.**

**DAIrinchan (chapter 10): true. That is so true…XD**


	12. Scarlet Eyedrop

12\. The Scarlet eyedrop

Killia: Introducing.. the new hunter commercial product is..  
Wow! Ta-Da The Scarlet Eyedrop.  
Killia: Anyone can be a Kuruta with this  
Killua: Really?  
Killua: Alright... I'll give it a try...  
Killia: Good...  
Few moments later...  
Killua: My eyes are still the same color!  
Killia: Yup  
Killua: So it is a failure after all.. don't worry. I'm not mad.  
Killia: Oh.. really?  
Killia: Because I recall that Kallua-niisama ate all of your chocolates  
Killua's scarlet eyes, activated.  
Kallua: W..Whoa Papa, why are your eyes red and what's with the dark aura!?  
Killua: Prepare yourself!  
Kallua: GYAA! I didn't eat your chocolates papa!  
Killua: Get back here!  
Killia: Scarlet eyedrop will made your eyes red when you're angry like a Kuruta. Order now!

For the animation, please look at my DA: vaultszaoldyeck99

Review

Sweet Candy180 : Huh? What happened!?


End file.
